Permanent magnet motors where permanent magnets are spaced about the rotor and interact with electromagnets spaced about the stator, provide efficient motors for energization from direct current sources such as batteries. In such motors, the electromagnets are energized at high current levels to attract and/or repel the permanent magnets to produce a mechanical power output. The considerable currents result in considerable resistive losses and heat generation. Especially where the motor is to be battery powered, as in electrically powered automobiles, obtaining high efficiency in the ratio of mechanical power output to electrical power input is of great importance. A permanent magnet motor which provided increased efficiency, would be of considerable value.